endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Stormangel
'' The Hurricane Bolter lives this trope. It's litterally six “assault rifles” glued together. We put “assault rifles” in quotes because they fire 30mm rockets instead of bullets. Some variants of the Space Marine Land Raiders have Hurricane Bolters, plus a double-mount 40mm Gatling cannon (image two turbo-charged GAU-8/As glued together), PLUS an anti-armor heat ray straight out of The War of the Worlds. Then fill it with about 20,000 pounds of ammunition.'' Then stuff eight seven-foot tall, genetically enhanced, nigh-invulnerable killing machines encased in about ten tons of Powered Armor (plus teleporters) in the back, and equip them with similar weapons. Then add a fantastically advanced AI that can operate the tank better than its crew, and cover it in claymore mines to kill anyone able to come close. Finally, pour on a complete lack of anything even remotely resembling subtlety. Then you have a Crusader patter Land Raider. -''TVTropes'' on “More Dakka” The tank that Templar and Order Knights ride to combat in. Yes, it's an infantry murderer as well as an infantry carrier. 1 VEHICLE Capacity The Stormangel can carry six Templar or Order Knights. Sensors All Stormangels carry a full suite of environment sensors (windspeed, gravity, atmosphere composition, etc.) It also carries an independent thermal camera with Radar targeting assistance for its turret and has a four-point LADAR for all-around drive assistance. Anti-Surface Weaponry Phalanx (1) A Hurricane Bolter, only better. The Phalanx is a twelve-barrel 3' chain-rocket launcher. Each rocket is a Thermobaric Shell with a rocket motor glued on to the back, giving each projectile the speed of a pressure-assisted shell and the brunt of a 250-lb HE warhead complete with EMP and sonic blast. And it fires at over 2000 rpm and draws on a massive 10,000 round magazine (that takes up the majority of the vehicle.) T1185 Plasmathrower (4) The T1185 is a fixed “controlled plasma burst projector.” When translated, it means that it is a plasma thrower, much like a plasma torch on steroids. Via immense heat generated via the tank's fusion core, it sucks in the surrounding air and ionizes it. Then it throws out the fourth stage of matter out via magnetic fields, where it can reach out to a maximum of 50 meters. One is mounted on each corner of the turret, providing 360-degree infantry-roasting firepower. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry None. Upgrades Weaponry Cobra Fangs (1) One problem with having so many guns and carrying such destructive cargo is that normally, everyone wants to kill you, including aircraft. To solve this problem, the TOP PEC fitted Cobra Fangs onto the top of their Stormangels. The Cobra Fangs air defense turret is a small radar-controlled dual-THEL weapon system capable of slicing an aircraft into three pieces-- at a distance of 30 kilometers. Protection The Stormangel is clad in self-healing ceramic plating backed by spall liner. Able to resist a pressure-assisted 8' Olympium sabot, if penetration happens, the epoxy glue microcapsules in the ceramic plating can allow a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. It has a composite v-shaped undercarriage that not only diverts an explosion under the vehicle outward, but also flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Active defenses consist of a powerful area denial electromagnetic wave jammer that hopelessly blinds enemy guidance, as well as a directional EMP pulse firer. Locomotion The Stormangel runs on four high-output electric motors, each putting out 900 horses. A massive graphene-enhanced lithium polymer battery sits just above the titanium chassis, which can power the vehicle's electronics, weaponry and motors all at full draw—for 2 hours. A miniature MCFR sits inside a radiation-shielding chamber in the front of the vehicle, giving off a steady 1 GW per second to power the vehicle and/ or recharge the battery. Since the Reactor is the most expensive part of the entire vehicle, it is kept in a titanium-ceramic module that allows it to be recovered from a knocked-out Stormangel and reused in new ones. The vehicle can hit 100 kmph on a paved road, and keeps the vast majority of it off-road. Category:Blog posts